


The Mummy's Curse

by Filthmonger



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Loss of Virginity, Mummies, Other, Pokemon, Predicament Bondage, Prostate Massage, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthmonger/pseuds/Filthmonger
Summary: A long way from his home in Alola, Gladion seeks to improve his skills as a trainer. However, an encounter with one of Unova's Elite Four puts him in quite the bind...
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion/Shikimi | Shauntal
Kudos: 19





	The Mummy's Curse

A flash of red light cut through the eerie glow of the will ‘o wisps, illuminating the darkened room. Stacks of dusty tomes reached for the domed ceiling and its gothic arches. Crammed bookcases lined the circular walls, holding back the deep dark void that hung below the single circular platform. All faded back into the gloom, leaving the young man to stare down at the metal ball in his hands. Half red, half white, and just large enough to fill his palm. He clenched both fist and teeth, silencing a snarl of anger. He let himself breathe and slipped the shrinking ball back into the pouch on his belt.

“Hmph… how annoying,” Gladion said.

_“Green eyes glared out across the battlefield. Another loss, another scar.”_ Came the reply.

“Excuse me?”

“That’s part of a novel I’m writing,” Shauntal said, peering up from her notebook. She smiled; a soft, gentle smile on a rounded face behind round glasses under a round bob of purple hair, all in the centre of a sizeable flower-like scarf. “I absolutely love writing about the close bonds between the trainers who come here and the Pokémon they train. Could I use you and your Pokémon as a subject?”

“… Do what you like,” He said.

“Oh, thank you!” She beamed, scribbling as fast as possible. “You will make such an interesting subject; a traveller, all the way from Alola to challenge a distant league. And such peculiar Pokémon. I’ve never even heard of anything like them!”

“Most of Alola hasn’t either,” Gladion pointedly refused eye-contact, blowing the enormous, floppy fringe of blonde hair out of his face.

“You must have such a story to tell.”

“Maybe. But I won’t tell it until I’m strong enough to give it a true ending.”

“Oh!” Shauntal giggled, “and what a delightful character too! I can tell you would make for a best seller.”

Gladion turned on his heel, facing the glowing pad that acted as an exit. Half to leave, half to hide the faint flush of pink in his cheeks. He stuck his hands into the pockets of his torn black jeans.

“I thought I was strong enough to challenge a league outside Alola,” He said, “But the trainers out here are more serious than I thought. I still have a long way to go…”

“Are you sure you can’t stay a while longer? I’d love to get to know you better.”

“Do you think I won’t come back? You and I will fight again. And next time, I will win.” He stepped onto the small, circular panel and waited.

But nothing happened.

He blinked and tapped the glass with his foot. Still nothing. He ground his heel into it, his lips curling into a scowl, but the pad didn’t whisk him away to the central hub of the Unova League.

“What’s the hurry?” Shauntal said.

Gladion turned to find her standing mere inches from him, her lips curled into a sultry smile as she untied the enormous scarf. Without the large petals in the way, he had an unimpeded view down the low cut of her dress. She giggled and pressed closer, his eyes instinctively drawn to the valley of her ample cleavage. He swallowed and sidestepped away from her.

“What’s going on?” He asked.

“You can’t challenge the rest of the Elite Four today. And all those trainers you’re so desperate to fight will still be there later. Why don’t you stay just a little longer?” She advanced on him, her orange shoes clicking across wooden boards. Each step threatened to have the pleated hem of her dress –already covering much less than he had realised- flick up and expose more of her tight-covered thighs. Thighs that gently shook as she sauntered toward him.

“Stop,” He said, his heart jumping as he backed into an antique wooden desk, “Why’re you doing this?”

“An author needs her muse. And how can I resist trying to keep one as cute as you?”

She brought a gloved hand to her mouth and giggled. Her tongue flicked out and lightly wetting the fabric, as the other hand ran its way down her curves to settle on her ample hips. He tore his eyes away from them, trying to ignore the erotic sway as she closed the distance. Shauntal was still a young woman, but he was barely an adult. And all that extra experience was bearing down on him as she pressed her hand to his chest, pinning him against the desk. Even though he looked down at her, she still seemed to tower over him, purple eyes locking onto his with predatory hunger.

_“’I insist you stay awhile,’ the beautiful novelist said, her hand sliding down to the object of her desire…”_ She said. Her fingers snaked their way down the front of his hoodie. “That’s from a novel I’m writing. I don’t suppose you could help inspire the rest of the scene?”

Gladion froze as her fingertips brushed along his fly before she gently cupped her hand around his crotch. Thumb and fingers traced lurid outlines and sought sensitive skin under the rough fabric. He bit his lip, futilely willing his breath to slow and his knees to stop shaking.

“Get away from me!” He cried, shoving the novelist aside. She floundered for a second collapsing into a stack of books with a short yelp. He frantically tried the handle again, the door refusing to budge.

“Oh, my… Such a fiery temper,” Shauntal said. She pulled herself out of the pile, her neat bob slightly dishevelled. The added wildness only enhanced her predatory nature. “I love strong characters; they’re so much fun to break.”

“What do you mean, break?” He reached for the pokeballs on his belt, his hand stopping as he remembered his loss.

“Hmhmhm… the struggle is always so satisfying to write. And to read. Feeling their emotions reach the boiling point as they struggle against the inevitable… Mmm, it just sucks you in, doesn’t it?”

“I don’t have time for this!”

“You don’t have anywhere you need to be,” She said, pulling out a pokeball of her own, _“’Why don’t you spare an eternity for me?’”_

A metallic ‘pop!’, a flash of red, and a new shadow filled the room. Blocking out the purple lantern and shining in the flickering blue flames was an enormous sarcophagus. It loomed behind the novelist, its frame seemingly solid gold and its mask striped with bright lapis. Without a sound, the plates of its face shifted aside, revealing rows of pointed teeth and a pair of mocking orange eyes. Four streams of darkness –not entirely smoke, not quite shadow- poured from beneath its rim, coalescing into hands that groped the air.

“Cofagrigus…” Shauntal said, running a finger along a central ridge. “Use Disable.”

Despite an unmoving face, its grin seemed to grow wider, the hands lashing forward towards Gladion. He dove to the side, rolling himself behind a stack of books. He felt his foot slip off the edge of the platform, his heart leaping for a second before he reeled it back in. He dove again just as a pair of the ghostly hands swiped at his head. He snarled; he was only going to get closer to her at this rate. There was precious little space to begin with, and much of it was inhabited by books. Was she deliberately herding him, or just toying? He peered around his stack, the coffin pokemon leering down at him. The three hands hovered above him, poised to…

Wait-!

He cried out as he felt the fourth hand tighten around his calf, yanking him out from the side. In an instant, the other hands were on him; pressing his legs together and pinning his arms to his body. Despite the lack of solidity in the spectral hands, their grip was like iron. He squirmed, struggling futilely until his body was roughly slammed against the carpeted platform. A dull pain shot through his back as his breath was forced out of him. He gritted his teeth as Cofagrigus squeezed him harder.

A light tearing noise was the only warning he got before his world was suddenly darkened. His heart pounded in his chest as something warm and soft covered his face. What few short gasps of air he could muster were laden with flowery perfume and a faint musk. Smooth fabric brushed along the sides of his face, and something hot and damp wriggled against his mouth. Whatever it was lifted for a moment, allowing him a brief snatch of breath and enough light to see by.

Purple panties, framed by pale skin behind a pair of ripped tights.

His eyes widened just as Shauntal descended, smothering him beneath the soft flesh of her thighs and arse. He squirmed, writhed and thrashed as much as the ghostly grip would allow, screaming into the sodden cotton as her hips rolled along his face.

“Ooh! That’s it. Struggle for me,” She cooed, “Mmm… right there.”

He felt her fingers walk along his chest, his struggles growing as they toyed with the buttons on his trousers. She took her time working his pants open, gently prying the fly apart and sliding her hands under the hem of his boxers to brush along his cock; still half hard from her seduction. He froze as the delicate fingers cupped his balls and brushed up his shaft. A hiss escaped her, and he couldn’t help but picture her lip being bitten.

_“‘Hot and hard in her hands, she worked him until he leaked…’”_ Shauntal said, “I’ve never published anything erotic before. I’m sure my readers would love it. Especially if it’s about you.”

Her hand curled around his cock, pumping up and down as her thumb teased the tip.

“Imagine them all, their breath growing heavier as they read about your struggles,” –she rolled his balls in her palm, squeezing gently- “Picturing themselves coaxing out your pre. Teasing your hard, throbbing member as you squirm beneath them… Oh, yes. You would sell so well.”

She lifted her hips, and he gulped down air as quickly as he could. He held back a moan as his cock twitched in her hands, her slow strokes building pressure at his hilt. The fingers on his balls slipped away, and to his surprise, he whimpered. Her giggle brought a flush of warmth to his cheeks, but as he opened his mouth to protest, she tugged her panties aside and brought her naked cunt back onto his face. He could taste her now; her fluids leaking out of her folds as she ground them on his lips. Her thighs tightened around him, a little shudder through them while Shauntal moaned above him.

His hips bucked upwards, involuntarily pushing into her pre-soaked palms. Lights danced on the edge of his vision; what few breaths he could snatch being short and shallow. She was dripping down his cheeks, pooling in the corners of his mouth. A shudder worked up his spine as her thumb traced along his tip. It was hard to hold back. The pressure and need built higher and higher, begging for him to give in, and his pride was beginning to wane. His willpower cracking. His toes curled, and fists tightened against whatever they could grasp, be it clothing or carpet. Shauntal’s hand slid away from cupping his sack, slipping down further and further until a sticky finger prodded against his-

His cock twitched madly, his scream muffled as he spurted his load all over the satin gloves.

He gasped as she stood up from him, his breath turning to heavy pants. The iron grips around his body loosened and he collapsed like a ragdoll. The ghostly hands pulled him up by his armpits, hoisting his aching body into the air and suspending him there. His mouth was sodden, his cock still raw and sensitive. He was dimly aware of his trousers and underwear being slipped off of him, the hairs on his legs prickling with a spectral chill. When his thirst for oxygen had been sated, he groggily raised his head –his floppy fringe sticking to his sweaty forehead- to his captor.

Shauntal’s pale cheeks flushed red, and a smile stretched across her face. Her right hand was cupped, dark stains covering the fingers and tips. She held that hand in front of his face, lightly swirling a pool of liquid in her palm. The chalky smell made him flinch back. She dipped a finger into his load, pulling up a slimy strand. She giggled, stretching her fingers and spinning his cum like a web between them. Her hand rose, her mouth open and her tongue pushing forward hungrily. A free hand tugged her neckline down, and her hand tipped, splattering her cheeks and chest with sparkling white. Shauntal groaned and brought her still wet gloves to her breasts, squeezing and kneading his cum into them, her tongue flicking out and lapping away the stray drops around her lips. She purred with satisfaction, her hands moving to his stomach and leaving her breasts to hang freely. His skin crawled a little as the warm, slimy fabric traced up and down his abdomen.

“So thick. And so much. You must not have cum in days. Or maybe…” –she licked her lips- “I’m your very first?”

Gladion bit his lip and turned away, cheeks burning as she laughed.

“Poor thing.” She knelt, slowly dragging her tongue along his stomach and sending a shiver up his spine. _“’I can teach you, if you desire.’ She said, offering him everything she knew…’”_

“Let me go,” Gladion panted. He tugged weakly at Cofagrigus’ grip. “You’ve already used me. Isn’t that enough?”

“If you let me, we could both have so much fun together. But if you don’t…” –she dragged a finger along the underside of his cock, pressing her body into his- “then I guess I’ll just have to have fun by myself.”

“Do your worst. I’ll never submit.” He snarled. But they both knew he was only acting tough; his legs quivered, his cock twitched, and his voice was on the verge of cracking.

“Cofagrigus… Imprison.”

A deep creaking sounded from behind him. Gladion craned his neck, his heart leaping as the tremendous golden face of Cofagrigus swung open. Writhing shadow poured forth into the room, crawling and creeping forward from the dark, empty pit of the sarcophagus. He tugged against his captor as the hands inched him closer and closer to the darkness. His head snapped around, just in time to get briefly tangled in the neck of his hoodie as it was pulled from him. Shauntal took one look at the ripped shirt beneath and tore it open, letting the rags slip off him and onto the floor. He shivered in the cold air, goosebumps breaking out over his naked body.

The cold grip of Cofagrigus began to move; while two held him aloft by his chest, the other two began to trace along his body; squeezing and kneading his supple flesh. His skin crawled under their spectral touch. An indignant gasp as one squeezed a handful of his arse. Fingers traced up his stomach and wrapped around his thighs; brushed along shoulders and traced his collarbone. And it only became worse as Shauntal’s hands joined them, her eyes tracing down his nubile frame with an almost fascinated glee. Her tongue flicked out, running along bone and contour and leaving a shiver in their wake.

One of the hands floated away from him, hovering just in front of Shauntal’s face. With an exaggerated ‘ah’, she wrapped her lips around one thick finger, moaning as it pumped in and out of her mouth. It popped out a few seconds later, sticky with saliva, and floated its way back behind Gladion. He squirmed and he snarled, the sounds cut off as Shauntal pressed her lips to his. Her hands grabbed his arse, fingers sinking into the flesh as she purred.

“It’s so much easier if you relax.” She whispered in his ear.

Despite her warning, he tensed as the spectral finger pushed against his arse. It pressed firmly, working its way into the puckered hole before finally slipping past. Gladion gritted his teeth, shaking as the invading digit moved deeper and deeper. It was… thick. Felt thicker inside him. It seemed to shift slightly as it wriggled and slid through him as if it was adjusting. He groaned, a light burning following in the finger’s wake.

It brushed against something inside him and forced out a ragged gasp of pleasure.

It was intense, but not sharp. It washed over rather than built up, making Gladion's whole body quiver with the lightest touch. His knees knocked together, his fingers curled, and his mouth hung open as Cofagrigus pushed and prodded the spot over and over. In an instant, his cock was hard again, pressed between him and Shauntal’s stomach as she ground against him.

“So that’s the face you make,” She said, “Hmhmhm… it’s so cute.”

“Stop- stop this!” He panted.

“While you’re enjoying yourself so much?”

“I am not-!” He started, before petering out to a pathetic whimper as her hand began to massage his balls again.

“You can’t lie to me. Not when you’re making such adorable noises,” Shauntal kissed his cheek, “My Pokémon knows exactly how to treat cute boys like you.”

She traced a line up his cock just as the finger pushed hard against his little button. Gladion squeaked as he was almost instantly brought to the edge, shivering as he fell back down again. She giggled and did it again. And again. Each time he felt himself lose a little more dignity.

“It’s so fun to keep you on edge like this,” Shauntal said, _“’Maybe I’ll keep you here; forever!’ cackled the dark mistress…”_

“Forever?” He moaned.

Something tight wound its way up and around his feet, slowly climbing up to ankles and calves. He looked down, past his red and throbbing member, to the pale bandage-like cloth that was ascending his body. He weakly groaned, rolling his hips in a futile gesture of protest, but already his knees were bound.

“Cofagrigus love to punish tomb raiders and grave robbers by wrapping them up like this. But I find it’s such an… exciting way to keep my trophies nice and snug,” She cooed.

“I-I’m no trophy…” He whimpered as she squeezed his balls gently.

“No. You’re more of a toy.”

The bandages had moved past his thighs, working on his hips. They were tight and restrictive, limiting what little movement he had until his legs were totally immobile. He was entirely at her mercy. And she was taking full advantage of it. The wrappings moved further and further, but Shauntal guided them this time; leaving a pair of small gaps in their otherwise complete coverage. One to leave his twitching cock and balls hanging freely for her to tease and squeeze. The other behind him, large enough for the spectral hand to continue its fingering. His eyes rolled back, and his tongue lolled as he quivered and quaked. Tighter and tighter the bandages wrapped, moving past his stomach now. What little movement he had was spent on thrusting his hips forward, silently begging Shauntal to stroke harder.

Sticky fingers held his chin and brought his gaze level with Shauntal’s. She pulled the glove from one of her hands, gently resting a slender digit on his lips before pushing onto his tongue. His mouth closed around it, and he suckled, moaning around her finger as it wriggled in time with him. The lingering taste of his cum still hung around it. She giggled, her other hand tracing down his fully bound torso. She slipped a second finger into his mouth, lightly pumping them through his lips just as another orgasm ripped through him. She gasped and cooed as ropes of cum splattered across her dress.

“Oh! There’s still so much of it,” She said, “Hmhmhm… it’d be a shame to waste it all.”

Her fingers retreated from his mouth, leaving him to whimper as she knelt before him. Her tongue slowly traced across her lips, her hands resting on his thighs. The shadowy hand slipped away, instantly replaced by the warm, wet confines of Shauntal’s eager mouth. Gladion shuddered and cried out; it was too much! He had just cum, he was still so very sensitive. It almost hurt to feel her tongue swirl around his tip, or the tightness of her throat as she swallowed him to the hilt. And still, Cofagrigus teased his little pressure point.

He barely noticed as the bandages slipped around his neck. Didn’t care as they wrapped around his face, sealing his mouth in a permanent state of needy breath. Slowly the light was blocked out by tight fabric, leaving him to hang immobile in darkness. His whole world shrunk to the confines of those bandages, filled only by the wet slap of Shauntal’s lips and the seemingly unending pleasure that was forced out of his quivering body. He couldn’t even scream as her gentle squeezing of his balls brought out a few pathetic spurts of cum that she eagerly gulped down with a low moan. Her lips popped off his tip, and his cock spit-soaked cock was left to throb in the cold air.

“Hmhmhm… tired, are we?” Her muffled voice said, “Poor thing. I must have milked you for every last drop. It’ll take days before you’re ready for another session like that. But don’t worry…”

He felt her finger trace along his cheek. Then it was gone, and the only thing he could feel was the tight bandages and shadowy grip of the coffin Pokémon as it pulled him deeper inside. A faint metallic screech filled his ears, followed by a dull thud. The last hints of light were snuffed out, and even through the exhausted haze in his mind, he knew he was trapped within the golden tomb.

“I’m in no hurry to let you go.”

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a bit of an oldie, so I apologise if it doesn't meet my current standards!


End file.
